


Me deixa cuidar de você

by TheMariaEllen



Series: Quando desligamos as câmeras [1]
Category: Japão Nosso de Cada Dia, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, F/M, JNDCD, Married Couple, Travel, YouTube
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMariaEllen/pseuds/TheMariaEllen
Summary: Algumas one shots sobre cuidado e amor.01. Lohgann cuida de uma Prit exausta quando chegam em Istambul.(Leia as notas do autor)Essas historias foram criadas pela minha mente, nada aqui reflete ao que realmente aconteceu. Até porque eu não estava la para saber.
Relationships: Prit (JNDCD)/Lohgann (JNDCD)
Series: Quando desligamos as câmeras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586116





	Me deixa cuidar de você

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas uma fã com muito tempo livre e uma imaginação solta.  
> É a primeira vez que escrevo em anos, então peguem leve nas criticas construtivas <3

Referente ao video [UM DOS 100 MELHORES HOTÉIS DO MUNDO: CIRAGAN PALACE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_rLRco0Cfk)  
Começa quase na metade do video.

* * *

\- ...então, boa noite.

Lohgann coloca a câmera na cômoda e Prit o abraça por trás, com os braços circulando sua cintura e a cabeça apoiada nas suas costas.

\- Eu to exausta - ela resmunga - Quais as chances de dormimos até tarde amanhã?

Lohgann a vira e abraça, rindo um pouco.

\- Pela a agenda vai dar pra descansar um pouco. - beija o topo de sua cabeça - Mas podemos pular algumas atividades e passar a manhã aqui.

\- Mas parece tudo tão divertido.

\- Então vamos fazer assim, você espera quietinha aqui que eu preparo um banho relaxante e depois podemos dormir.

Lohgann vai para o banheiro e liga a torneira da banheira, enquanto enche ele vai até a necessaire que deixou na pia e procura pelo óleo de banho antialérgico que a Prit gosta, ele encontra o de camomila com limão siciliano e coloca algumas gotas na água. Quando volta ao quarto Prit tá vasculhando a mala atrás de um pijama e já separou o dele.

Ele pega dois roupões no guarda-roupa do hotel e volta para o banheiro com Prit o seguindo. Quando a banheira já tá na quantidade certa ele desliga a torneira e começa a tirar a roupa, ele se vira para Prit que está na frente da pia e a ver já pronta para entrar na banheira, ele suspira.

\- O que foi? - Prit diz erguendo o olhar para ele.

\- Nada, só estava pensando em como eu te amo - Ele diz sorrindo para ela

Ela sorri e aceita a mão que ele ergue. Lohgann ajuda Prit a entrar na banheira e entra logo depois, ficando atrás dela. Prit deita com a cabeça em seu peito e fecha os olhos. O cheiro do banheiro está extremamente agradável e a água morninha juntando com a delicada massagem que Lohgann faz em locais aleatórios do seu corpo a ajudam a relaxar. A água mal esfriou quando Lohgann sente Prit tremer. Eles saem da banheira e colocam os roupões.

Os dois estão no quarto se vestindo, Lohgann rir baixinho quando ver o pijama estampado de girafas da Prit, mas ela percebe e mostra a língua para ele enquanto sorri, subindo na cama primeiro e se acomodando embaixo do edredom. As luzes se apagam, deixando apenas um pouco de claridade que entra pelas frestas da cortina. Prit sente a movimentação do outro lado da cama, em seguida Lohgann a abraça pela cintura a trazendo para perto.

\- Boa noite amor, te amo - Ele diz dando um beijinho em seu ombro.

\- Também te amo - Prit diz sonolenta

Lohgann fecha os olhos e se entrega ao cansaço, com a mulher da vida dele em seus braços, não poderia estar mais feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Talvez eu atualize depois se pensar em algo mais elaborado para a cena.  
> Segue no insta: @themariaellen


End file.
